Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to electrical conductors and, more particularly, to an electrical conductor for a sound transducer.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Laser Direct Structuring (LDS) is known which uses a thermoplastic material, doped with a metal-plastic additive, where the additive is activated by means of a laser. The basic component is single-component injection molded, with practically no restrictions in terms of 3D design freedom. A laser then writes the course of the later circuit trace on the plastic. Where the laser beam hits the plastic the metal additive forms a micro-rough track. The metal particles of this track form the nuclei for the subsequent metallization. In an electroless copper bath the conductor path layers arise precisely on these tracks. LDS has been used to form an antenna on a casing member of a mobile telephone handset.